


Losing Hope

by lysiabeth



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysiabeth/pseuds/lysiabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Vanessa/Wade thing based off the Deadpool deleted scene where they're travelling around for a cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Hope

Wade trailed behind Vanessa, dragging their bags as she marched her way through security, their passports gripped in on hand tightly, the other clasping Wade’s fingers, pulling him through the crowd of people all milling about in the pick up area of the terminal.

Wade could blame his slowness on the sickness - “Oh yeah, sorry I’m walking so slowly, it’s just that the cancer in my lungs makes it kinda hard to breathe and also function normally at the same time as well, you know?” – but he’s not that much of a dick, and besides, the sickness has nothing to do with it. Sorta.

If he’s being honest with himself – and Vanessa, if he actually had the balls to tell her – was that the only thing that actually kept him going was her. Not the godawful medication, or the slither or hope left that they would find someone with a cure or a surgery or something, but Vanessa, getting him up in the morning and booking them flights all over the world and still pulling him by his hand, even now that they’re outside the airport, the warm air instantly making him sweat, and pulling him somewhere she hopes will fix him.

God. He loves her. He really, really loves her. And that’s why he can’t tell her what he’s feeling – why he can’t tell her he’s given up, that he knows there’s no hope for him, that he’s a dead man walking and they should just _go home._ He doesn’t tell her that, because breaking her heart while he still has it would be worse than anything Wade had ever done in his life.

They stop, for a moment, while Vanessa approaches the taxi driver and show shim the details of the motel they’re supposed to be staying at for the next few years, and Wade drops the suitcase and sits on it, mulling the past few months over. How many flights had there been, how many motel rooms where Wade held Vanessa close to him in the middle of the night, running his hands up her sides and trying not to think about the fact that in a few months, he won’t be able to do that anymore. Vanessa turns to look at him, then. She pulls a face at him when she spots him sitting on the suitcase and Wade smiles up at her, grunting as he pulls himself to his feet and helps the taxi driver put their luggage in the boot.

Wade slides into the taxi, and Vanessa enters on the other side. She’s looking out at the window, watching the new city turn on it’s lights as dusk settles in. She looks exhausted – Wade can see the bags under her eyes from where he’s sitting, yet she seems calm as well, despite the conditions. Wade slides his arm across her lap and pulls her hand into his own, squeezing it tight, and sees her smile in the reflection of the window. God, her smile. Wade still feels a little funny on the inside when she smiles, as if it was like the time they first met all over again. He loves her, loves everything about her, even the ass kicking persistence she’s shown over the course of this trip makes him fall even more in love, his heart feeling like it’s gonna burst when he thinks about it.

When they finally pull up to the motel, Wade stands outside and scopes the area while Vanessa checks in. He’s sitting on the suitcase again, the slight breeze cooling down the sweat on his head, and when Vanessa finally calls out to him to follow her to the other room, Wade closes his eyes for a second. Breathing in deep, stands, before opening his eyes and looking towards where Vanessa is stood at the bottom of some stairs. There’s something different about this place – Wade can’t put a finger on it but he feels like he’s sweating for a reason more than it just being hot, and the bland motel room symbolises how he feels about this whole road trip in general. Vanessa is talking about something – a plan for the next day, and about looking forward to a hot shower, and does Wade wanna find a place for dinner, but once again he finds himself stopping again, just looking at her as she goes, pacing around the room as she lets out her ponytail, and Wade swallows a lump in his throat.

He loves her, and he can’t for the life of him figure out why he thinks that feeling is gonna go away soon.


End file.
